Orange Day
by Noca
Summary: Graphic pranks are tested on an Uchiha member. Sasuke dates a blond illusion. Sakura concocts a potion. Can Naruto win over Sasuke when they clash? What does Naruto give to Sakura? Naruto and Sakura stuck in a hole together[PG13forviolencematurehemeslan]
1. Paint

**Orange Day**

* * *

Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes and played with the sleeves of his orange jacket. To be pushed aside by a swarm of other kids wasn't always his ideal pastime. But to sit in the back of the room, mischievously peeling the paint off his second-hand desk, wasn't all bad. The cracking fiber always had graffiti on it the next day anyways, and it took forever to decipher the hidden text the humans used. It was ever a good challenge to find out the various codes they used. Such as "Fuck you", always his favorite one, which had been changed to "uckf oyu".

This was a desk that you would walk over and stick a freshly-chewed piece of gum on. Iruka always remained unaware that you were doodling a graphic picture of him, and that you could throw paper at those unfortunate pupils sitting in front of you. They would look back, which was the best part, and stare at you dumbly. Other times they wouldn't, which wasn't all that great.

Naruto watched intently all those girls that would fake scowls and flinch at the sound of his name. It was funny, in a way. They knew nothing about him, though there they were. Neglect. Mock anger. It was all on their agenda. Then, there were always those infinitely powerful pretty boys with the wealthy families.

Why they 'hated' him he didn't know. Of course everyone was thought of as infinitely perfect and correct; he had probably missed the day that was proven. He was positive, he was normal. Once he had even double-checked in the mirror. He was as normal as one could be, as one could think to be, anyway. Nothing humanly separated him from them. He was told something was inside of him, but he didn't entirely believe that. It couldn't be true. He had done nothing to them that was on his record.

Every day he'd walk into the painted classroom with the painted children. Then he would leave, with that same motion, every day.

He remembered a time when it was dark, like he was waiting for something incredible and breathtaking to happen, but it never did. It was always dark. Like the time when he had gotten into a fight against the neighborhood dog. It was too dark to walk back home, and his head throbbed, and all the tissue of his brain kept thumping against his temple. A strange ringing sound arose in his head, but it was welcomed. Nothing had made a sound to Naruto since his birthday, whenever that was. Walking through the heavy crowd, the people parted like the sea at the will of Moses, like they were _afraid_ of him. He was bleeding, after all. Human instinct should be to help, not to wander away from the scene. Elephants stay after the injured herd member, after all. In this case the animal world was more respectable than the human one.

The people of Konoha had stood there, staring at him. Only one man rubbed his nose and coughed; other than that it was silent. They _stood_ there, teaching their children the very thing that made society rot.

_Maybe their hate was an after-effect of what their parents had taught them? _

Naruto walked up to the only desk with bite marks on it. He'd do that same thing every day. There he would slouch and do his periodical nap, and pretend to be listening. He hoped one day karma would take its toll on those _pigs._ But sadly, It never did. He spat on the ground disapprovingly and tried hard to disrespect the building. He didn't care; he wasn't the one who would step in it.

The pink haired girl walked into the room. He knew she wasn't staring at _him_.

"Hey! Sasuke!" The greeting was obviously aimed towards someone standing in back of Naruto.

Darn. It was Mr. Pretty boy, Prince of all. He ruled Konoha, and he knew it. He had power. He was what the girls wanted. Every teenage female in the Village Hidden in the Leaves wanted to add him to her collection. Sasuke was a prize. Being part of the Uchiha clan included girls, satisfaction, and someone to sit next to at lunch.

"_That's what Naruto wants. But he'll never get it,"_ said one of the crazy fangirls of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura walked up to Naruto's dirty desk and accidentally shoved her hand in age-old gum. Naruto stared at Sakura's "infinite beauty". He knew he could never own her, which's what made him want her even more. Her jade eyes sparkled in the early morning sunlight. Her figure was perfect in every way, and in every curve. He marveled at her pale but flushed skin. It must be smooth. But her silky hair fell past her shoulders like a cherry blossom river. He wanted to feel it just once. At that thought, Naruto raised his hand a smidgen. He liked Sakura so much, he wished _someone_ would like him.

Sasuke tossed his head to the left to get his jet-black hair out of his face. He was fully aware that every girl was watching him; that's what made it fun. He gave a little smile. Not at Sakura as she thought, but at Naruto. Sasuke had what Naruto wanted, and he knew it.

_Sasuke was allowed to smile._

Sakura got excited and leaned even further over Naruto's desk. Sakura thought she loved Sasuke. He was perfect. But he was always ignoring her and she didn't know why. She thought she was to die for. If sex appeal didn't work, what would? But Sasuke had waved at her! (Or so she thought.) She gave her childish smile back to him, wondering if he would accept it. She hoped he would. But Sasuke was no longer looking her way, he was looking near her carefully manicured foot (or so she thought...), near the ugly twit's desk.

_Maybe he likes the good job I did on my perfectly manicured nails! _thought Sakura

_But that wasn't the case... _

She shifted the position of her foot to admire the job she had done.

"AH! NARUTO! GROSS! DISGUSTING! I HATE YOU! DUMBASS!"

Sakura had screamed, for she had stepped in the delinquent's saliva. It stuck to her foot. It appeared to be some slime a green slug would deposit, but it was...

_Naruto's._

Naruto was a good spitter; you could tell by his appearance. This new batch of bodily fluid was no exception. Oh, it stuck to her all right. The spit even showed what Naruto had tried to digest earlier: some kind of green broccoli, a rusty olive color.

This made the spit the color of Sakura's eyes. How ironic. Wait. What? Had...she stepped into his trap he had set earlier? This couldn't be happening...

Naruto stopped staring at pink hair and snapped out of his fantasy.

_...eeewww...Sakura-Chan had stepped into his spit..._

The trap that would repel the vicious pretty boys and mocking fangirls had backfired!

"Hey, dumbass."

"What?"

SLAP

Sakura ran out of the room and slammed the door.

The room rang out in laughter.

_I'm being laughed at again...there's Sasuke, laughing at me. I bet he's never done anything so hard in his life that made him want to give up. What an idiot_-

Iruka-sensei walked into the room and opened up his desk to see a pleasant surprise. Someone had left him an apple! The teacher's eyes were red-rimmed and tired, and it seemed he limped with every step, and slouched on top of that. It looked like he needed breakfast. An apple each day gives one a bright day!

Naruto looked up as Iruka pushed some of the red flesh into his mouth. As soon as his teeth hit the core, purple fluid no thicker than ink spilled and sprayed itself over his instructor's pale face, and began to drip all over his desk. In a slight "poof", the desk vanished and everyone looked to the back of the room to where Naruto was sitting. And they laughed at him. Not with him. At him, but it felt good for some odd psychotic reason.

Naruto's blue eyes studied the room and its inhabitants. Each and every one of them was laughing. The dark faded away for a while, and the thing inside him didn't stir and growl as usual. But it felt empty, like a large vacuum of already processed air had been stolen from his lungs. But they weren't ignoring him, they weren't trying to _kill_ him. At least he would get to sit next to someone at lunch, and...but...It was good for now.

Naruto led himslef out of the room and "rocketed ninja style into the horizon".

* * *

Beta-read by Understar 


	2. Stench

**Orange Day**

**

* * *

**Naruto woke up that morning after an undisturbed sleep, of course it was always undisturbed, no one lived with Naruto. No one wanted to live with Naruto. 

He sipped the crusty brown, month-old milk from its faded container and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his orange school cloths. This would have been an unforgivable act if he had a mother who washed those cloths or even cared. But it didn't matter. No one would nag him about his stained shirt, or ripped pants, because he was all alone. He'd go to his stream in the woods later on, but he was not trying to impress anyone. He'd go to school dirty if he had to.

Naruto had always been a big fan of laziness, because it helped out now, unlike perseverance and hard work, which helped out later. That is why he dismissed the idea of taking his weekly bath and headed for the long way to school past the Hot Springs. It didn't matter; no one was going to sniff him or anything when he got to school. Heck, why bother to brush his hair? That's why he had thrown away the brush his neighbors had donated to him a month ago. It didn't matter; he wasn't _trying_ to get a date or anything.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he headed to the Ninja school.

It probably would have been smart to brush his teeth before he went to school...but...the neighbor's cat had stolen the brush he got from the 3rd Hokage. He'd buy one soon enough, but money was always a scarcity. No person would hire him for a job. He had none.

But Valentines Day was coming up soon, that was a good thing. No, never mind. It was a horrible thing. Naruto had never gotten a card in his life. Every year Sasuke would be running from the rabid fan girls because he had too _many_ cards. Wait. Hinata had always been nice to him. It was strange. It was _foreign_. She had even said his name a couple times. Hearing the word "_Naruto_" made him twitch, even though it was his name. It might be because people had always said "Hey you!" when they wanted him to move or stop looking their way. I heard bullying was an easy way to bring out a point, too. And Naruto hadn't even mastered 5 jutsu skills; this was a big advantage for his pursuers. If only he had put in that little effort in class instead of napping or drawing. But Naruto didn't really feel like it. That's what held in back, besides the lack of motivation.

If he were...wait...Naruto got a little idea from somewhere in his mind. He was almost to the school, and could sense someone in back of him.

If I become Hokage, no one could possibly ignore me...I'd be respected...I...think...I can do that. Yeah, I'll become Hokage!

Naruto smiled at himself. He had a motivation. He had a purpose.

Right then Naruto say out of the corner of his eyes a group on ninja. The same ones from his class that had laughed at him the day before. He wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but he didn't want to ignore it.

Crap...what do I do? I didn't pay attention last class!

Something deep inside of him told Naruto to block on his right, and do a left back kick.

He hadn't practiced in a while.

The first of the group ran up on Naruto's right and attempted a round kick. Naruto pushed up his arms to evade the attack that produced a lucky escape, and tried a spinning back kick. Naruto raised his leg up as high as it would go, not extending yet, and waiting for a good opportunity. He knew it wasn't wise to rush in, he didn't exactly want to get hit, so he waited. One lifted up his leg for a front kick, which would decrease his balance.

You would hear a sickening crack, as Naruto gave the boy a full spinning back kick to the rib cage (Naruto was still suffering from lack of practice), making him dizzy in the process.

"Wow"...said the small crowd now circling around Naruto, like he was in fact a foreign weapon.

The other boys in the group stood there and watched Naruto in fear, but also in respect.

"Boss! Boss! Are you all right!" cried out one the first's followers.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Naruto...nice...kick!" said the first, struggling to get the words out.

He had no idea where this knowledge of self-defense had come, considering he had slept through almost every class he took.

"Did you know Naruto could kick that well?"

"No"

Shikamaru, the kid, got up out of his kneeling position Chouji was standing by him with a stick in his mouth (his effort on trying to reduce) Shikamaru looked at Naruto in amazement, but didn't get up, it was so tedious to get up and talk to someone, so he sat and waited for something to happen.

"Damn, shouldn't have ran in like that"

Sasuke was watching from the branch of an Oak tree. There was a frown on his face, his nose was wrinkled.

"Sorry I hit you so hard", said Naruto to the unlucky kid he had pummeled, his hand was rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Nah, sorry I ran to hit ya for no reason, Naruto!"

"Hey, would you like to sit with us at lunch?" asked Chouji.

"What? Y...Yeah!"

Naruto smiled, but them pulled it back when he saw Sasuke watching him.

Naruto thought of getting back his hairbrush, and taking a bath tomorrow on his way to school.

But in back of him, Sakura was glaring. She was furiously trying to rid her shoe of Naruto's spit, even though it had all washed away last night. The thought of Naruto's mouth bacteria disgusted her. She'd get him back tomorrow, though. Oh yes, she'd get him back.


	3. Spank

Orange Day

You better make your face up,  
In your favorite disguise,  
With your button-down lips,  
And your roller blind eyes.  
With your empty smile,  
And your hungry heart,  
Feel the bile rising,  
From your guilty past.  
With your nerves in tatters,  
As the cockleshell shatters,  
And the hammers batter,  
Down your door,  
You better run.

* * *

Naruto carefully scrubbed the end of his black metal kunai. He didn't really know why he was scrubbing it. This thing that he was holding was a weapon, it wasn't supposed to be pretty. It was like ironing your Karate uniform before a tournament. The dirtiness of your belt, uniform, and kunai as well was to show your hard work and perseverance. And it was to be used to kill. And it would drain out blood. Sasuke's blood to be particular. But, Naruto wasn't that violent of a person. He'd killed a couple bugs in his time, but only because they were eating Mrs.Hayas' plants. 

Naruto was still a prankster. Just because he was going to be the year's new Hokage didn't mean that he couldn't have fun anymore. He'd still _try_ to be serious and do his work, but first he had to show Sasuke he wasn't going to be that dropout anymore. He abandoned that title a long time ago. It didn't exist anymore. Naruto had a good idea for today's prank. He had a lot of time to work his genius plan, it was Saturday, his day off. After his business was done, he'd reward himself to ramen; then, he would water Mrs.Hayas' plants and plan for the next day. It was going to be a good day. Naruto had also picked up some optimistic pride as well, which made him more determined to prank Sasuke today.

-----------

Sakura told herself she would get Naruto back today.

But she didn't know how. She had never thought about revenge before. But why was she even thinking about Naruto? He was worthless, and he didn't deserve a place in her head. Of course, she already had that space reserved for Sasuke. She knew nothing about Naruto. That's what made it hard to see him crumble. She had no idea what he thought about all day. But, she would find out. Oh yeah, she'd find out.

-----------

Naruto packed all his weapons into the pack that hugged his waist. It felt heavy. It's not like he was going to use the weapons. He wasn't going to hurt Sasuke...but there were more than weapons in Naruto's heavy pack....

Sasuke was just about done with his business in the bathroom. Under the "2 Inches is the limit" sign, the brown crusty toilet paper was almost rotten. Most of the roll had already fallen to the ground. This was a public bathroom after all. Konoha didn't seem to care about personal hygiene that much.

Outside, Naruto was holding Sasuke's "Bathroom" schedule in one hand. The other had a blue glowing rope. Don't ask how he got the schedule though. Naruto had carefully planned this out, unlike his other jokes; this was flawless and humiliating. A great combination. A fabulous combination.

If Naruto timed it right, he could catch Sasuke taking his pants off...and then....

Crap! It's time!

Sasuke never locked his bathroom door. Maybe it was because he didn't need to. Every girl could sense the presence of Sasuke. Why lock the door when you don't need to?

Naruto flung open the door with his infamous battle cry and through his automatic rope at Sasuke. This one was a special rope. Naruto had practiced with it all last night, he focused his chakra into the fiber of the rope, then it would nearly be impossible to escape it without advanced ninjutsu...hehehe...Sasuke was only 9 years old, no way he'd get out of that.

"AHHHH!!! NARUTO!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???!!!"

Sasuke had a priceless look on his face. His mouth was gaped open to the point where you could see his carefully brushed and whitened bottom teeth. His iris no longer hid behind the bottom of his eyelid, which destroyed Sasuke's collected features. It was centered in the middle of his eye now. Who knew if it would ever return? The perfect Sasuke had been ambushed.

Unlike most Konoha boys, Sasuke was very sensitive about his body, and was not apt to show it to any girl, let alone a boy...like Naruto.

Sasuke tried to cover himself, but it was too late. The enchanted blue rope had caught onto his legs and kept Sasuke from pulling his pants up. The rope winded itself without a hand around Sasuke's arms. Then it twisted fully to cover and secure Sasuke's hands.

"What the hell? NARUTO!!"

Naruto didn't want to scare himself for life from looking at Sasuke, so he quickly got a hold of the steaming rope, which forced Sasuke to the ground. That dirty ground. That same ground those filthy animals had relieved themselves on...

Sasuke's head was now dragging in the dirt, and the glow of the rope still held strong.

Naruto was heading for the rocky cliffs that held the old men's faces. It wasn't far now, only a few yards. Naruto had to climb all that way...but he was ready for it, this was going to be great!

Sasuke's mouth hadn't been covered, but he couldn't use any spells without his hands. This was the perfect plan.

"God, how much do you weigh?!"

"A fraction of what you weigh, aho. What the fuck are you doing to me???!!"

"You'll see"

Sasuke was oddly quiet. He wasn't even struggling to get away. It was like he wasn't even ashamed he was being dragged up a mountain bottomless. Was Sasuke made of steel? Invincible?

Naruto got to the point where he had gotten a steel kunai into the side of the mountain. Still struggling with Sasuke's weight, he wrapped the glowing rope through the kunai tightly, even though he wouldn't need it, the rope would hold.

Sasuke was still very quiet, he was looking towards the ground in fear.

"Scared already?"

"No, dumbass."

Naruto looked down…and below him stood the whole village. Including Sakura and the 4th Hokage.

"NARUTO!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!!", screamed Sakura. But them she noticed her Sasuke had no pants on…or boxers. Sakura blushed to herself and saw Ino do the same.

"Sak…sakura?"

"OH YEAH! NARUTO!!", cried out Shikamaru. "NICE JOKE!". All the other boys were laughing, they enjoyed this. The perfect Sasuke was going down!

Just them Naruto thought about his perdicament. _This was a stupid idea. This was so stupid. How could I be such a moron? I'll never become Hokage now. I've screwed it up for myself. I'll always be a loser..._

Naruto looked down at Sasuke from the cliff. He wore a big mocking smile, because he knew Naruto had screwed up. And everyone hated him again.

_What a loser. What a moron..._

* * *

Dun dun dun...to be continued....

Thanks to all my reviewers! Comments are welcome


	4. You?

**Orange Day**

_Pimp Master Sasuke?_

* * *

Naruto hadn't moved an inch. But Sasuke was loosing his cool. Being half-naked hanging off a cliff wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. And all the villagers were watching him...also...Sasuke was cool when he fought whilst risking his life, but he couldn't handle Naruto's little joke. It was humiliating. Whoever helped Naruto plan this joke was screwed-up, as well as smart. No way Naruto could have thought this up by himself. Maybe Sakura (his most loyal fan) had made a deal with Naruto. Only a perv would de-pant someone. 

Naruto climbed off the cliff quietly and fled into the woods, leaving Sasuke on the cliff.

"NARUTO!!! GET ME DOWN YOU FAG!!!"

Naruto didn't listen, of course, he ran to the woods, hoping no one would follow him. But he had managed to get Sasuke angry. That was rare, and quite an accomplishment. So Naruto wasn't fully discouraged. He'd fail from time to time, mostly every day, but he'd still keep trying. He'd plan up a new joke soon. And he swore, that joke would be flawless.

--------

The next day Sasuke was finally taken from the cliff. The 3rd Hokage used some "erase" Jutsu on the onlookers to make then forget about their Sasuke-porn experience. It worked quite well, actually. But Sasuke still remembered. He didn't forget things like that.

Naruto thought of digging a rather large pit hole in the woods, near Sasuke's glorious home. It was stupid joke for an amateur Ninja, but Naruto was stuck on ideas. For the next hour, all you could see of Naruto was the tip of his blond hair poking out from the ground. Naruto had brute strength on his side, which was best for yard work. It still remained a secret to Naruto why no one had allowed him a job. He was a pretty handy person after all.

Naruto stepped back and wiped his sweaty forehead, blanketing caked mud on his dehydrated skin. Digging a hole with sweats on isn't the easiest thing in the world. He stood back and admired his work. It must be a 15ft hole. It was pretty deep. The only thing left to do now was to cover it with leaves and branches. But that could wait; Naruto headed to town and started to unzip his fly.

--------

Sakura had thought up many ways to embarrass Naruto. Only one was pleasing to her.

Sakura headed to the center of town where the filthy public restrooms are. She put her hands behind her back to look innocent, and hummed a simple children's tune. She kicked at the dirt before her with the shoe that had previously stepped in Naruto's spit. Looking back, she made sure no one was watching, and quickly switched the signs that led the IQ challenged citizens in the right bathroom. Now the men's sign was on the women's bathroom, and the women's was on the men's.

_Oh yeah. He'll walk right into the wrong bathroom. Everyone will laugh at him!_

Sakura smiled at herself, and her plan. It was going to work, it had to work. She skipped down the street, humming a more modern tune, and kicking a rock down the road, all the way home. She didn't need to stay and watch. Sakura was sure she'd hear about it tomorrow in class.

----

Naruto was sweaty by the time he got into town. He was ridiculously dirty by that time as well. He ran to the rest of the way to the rest room, Naruto had an incredibly small bladder for one his age. Naruto came to a stop.

_Something's...wrong...._

Naruto stared at the reversed signs.

_Hm...._

Naruto turned to the right, ignoring a gut feeling. Inside he heard giggling. High voices, like that of a women. The walls were also clean and sanitized. Paper towels were where they should be. Did he smell _lavender_? Toilet paper_ didn't_ fill the sinks. There weren't any urinals...

_G....Girls....room?!!!_

Naruto dodged behind the garbage can in fright.

_Damn...who could have switched the signs???? Sasuke...._

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

-poof-

Naruto transformed into a thin, blond teenager with pigtails that made her look even younger.

"Hey, Naruto!", said Kiba. An unkepted boy with a white puppy on a leash entered the girls' room

In a teen's voice worthy of an Oscar, Naruto/girl said, " Dumbass, what are you going in here?" In a whispered voice, Naruto said, "This is the girls' room, escape while you can!"

"N...Naruto?"

With that a tall, even thinner girl walked up to Naruto and Kiba. She had these black boots on, and looked like she was ready to kick...

Kiba looked at Naruto, then to the others starting to crowd in back of the tall girl.

"RUUUUUN!!!!!", screamed the feminine Naruto.

They both managed to escape the scary clutches of grown women, and made it alive, out of breath. Kiba was practically in tears at this point, Naruto was shocked. But they smiled to each other. They were probably the only ones to muster up enough courage to go in there, but that wasn't really the case. Someone had switched the signs.

"Um...Naruto? W...why...are you a..a..girl?", said Kiba, trying to hide his bloody nose.

"Oh, It's a new kind of Jutsu I made up. You like it? The name's "Sexy no Jutsu". It took me a while to get the figure down, but after that, it was easy. I could show you."

"Yeah! I'd win all my matches using a girl's seductive body..." said Kiba sarcastically.

Naruto smiled to himself and waved goodbye to Kiba. He was finally fitting in. It felt great. It wasn't so easy making friends, though it held a great reward in the end.

Naruto started to head back to his hole, when he noticed someone was staring at him. Not just anyone, Sasuke. He had forgotten to change himself back into his male form...!

_Shoot...don't tell me...._

Maybe it was just Naruto, or _was_ Sasuke staring at him?

_This is odd..._

Naruto stared back at Sasuke, getting a smile in return.

_What the heck is going on??_

Naruto tried to back away, but Sasuke kept walking forward towards the feminine Naruto.

Naruto's feminine body was twitching all over.

_What do I do??? _

Too late.

* * *

Okay, I didn't really want to break this up into 2 chapters, but...I have to now. I added too much. sigh Thanks again to all the reviewers! 

Next time: Naruto is forced to go out on a date with Sasuke in feminine form!! Sakura gets jealous! Naruto humiliated (again).

Hopefully I didn't make Kiba too OOC...  



	5. Ecstacy

**Orange Day**

_"I will rip off your head and crap down your throat"_

* * *

_First he hates me, now he wants to date me. There is something wrong with this, why did I let myself go out with this weirdo? Oh yes. The plan. If anyone notices my voice, I'm done for. I don't want to be known as "gay Naruto". But Sasuke is sitting too close to me...does he have a thing for older women or what? At least I managed to use the Jutsu with my cloths on this time. Being naked wouldn't help my situation either. But what will I do now? I can't hold this form for long... _

_---- _Just five minutes later with Sasuke:

Naruto sat in the small, but very expensive French chair that belonged to this rather expensive restaurant. "Ca Va" was open every night at 7:00 pm. It was an open bar in the back of the room. There were six old men huddled in the back corner playing some card game and sharing a large bottle of Vodka. Naruto fiddled with the dull cherry tart on his fine china plate. Usually he liked to eat, but Sasuke had bought his food this time. That was disgusting, and it made him want to shower or wash his hands. Naruto wouldn't touch the food Sasuke gave him.

_Okay, I can't stand this form for more than 30 minutes..._

Naruto had a deep frown on "her" face. He finally dared to look up at Sasuke who was staring back at him. If only he knew I wasn't female! Haha! Naruto gave a sweet smile to Sasuke, which made him blush up to his ears. Sasuke couldn't handle a hot girl. No, Naruto wasn't being kind either. It was a devious smile. It was the start of a flawless plan. One grueling and humiliating.

------

Sakura walked down the cobblestone path leading to her favorite restaurant "Ca Va". It wasn't really her favorite. She had never sat down and had a meal in that restaurant. Only couples came to that restaurant, and she was single. It was also expensive. There was no way she would surrender her allowance for a moonlit dinner with herself.

_There's only one person I'd go with---!_

Sakura saw Sasuke holding onto someone's hand. Was it his Mom? No. Was it his Aunt? No. It was a thin, curvy teenager with long blond hair, and wide sapphire eyes. It seemed as though she had three scrapes along both her cheeks. Under the table she had her legs crossed, a comfortable position, although the girl's face was utterly disgusted. It was like she didn't enjoy being with her Sasuke.

_"Does that girl think she's pretty or something? How DARE she hold hands with Sasuke", _Sakura whispered to herself. She had a mild frown on her face, which wrinkled her forehead and nose. Sakura wouldn't let that girl own her Sasuke. If she couldn't have him, no one could.

-----

Sasuke hadn't said a word.

_Why would any girls want to go out with him?? He hasn't said anything! I have to get out of this form before he tries to make another move on me._

Naruto was sweating heavily. Naruto slowly slipped his hand out of Sasuke's grasp. He moved them to under the table. Naruto put his index fingers together.

_Shoot! I forgot about the plan! Can't stop now..._

Naruto had done the reverse Jutsu sign and already a thick cloud embraced Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura was still in the bushes when the smoke cleared.

"Is she a Ninja?"

_WHAT?? I.... I'm still a GIRL!!!???_

Naruto got up from the table and stared at his still-slender body. Why couldn't he get back into his male form? He had practiced this Jutsu many times over and over, and he had never got jammed in this female form. He'd have to stay a girl forever. He'd have to endure boys hitting on him. He'd have to use the girl's bathroom at school! But worst of all, he would never have a chance at Sakura. He was stuck as a girl, and there was nothing he could do.

_---- _

_Sakura stood up from the bushes, hideously mad. What was this girl up to? _Sakura marched into the back entrance of the restaurant.

I know what I'll do to separate Sasuke from that girl. I'll make her so sick she won't be able to scream.

Sakura looked for an unoccupied table, and grabbed an empty wine glass from one of the tables near the old men's cluster. She exited the restaurant and headed to the back alley behind Sasuke's table. From there she held out a peculiar green vile. She had taken that from her parents, which probably didn't care, they wouldn't notice its absence. Sakura didn't exactly know what it was for, but she thought it would be fun to see the outcome on whoever were to drink it. What you don't know won't hurt you, right?

Sakura opened the green vile and sniffed the contents. It was putrid, a cross between rotten mice, maggot infested meat, and her Mother's perfume, which wasn't all that appetizing either. Her father loved it, and she could never figure out why. But he always said that it made him "happy".

She pulled out the wine glass and poured the contents of the milky fluid inside. The wine glass seemed to fizz and vibrate in her hand. Sakura smiled to herself. If it vibrated, it was strong.

She strutted up to Sasuke's table with a forced smile, holding up the green wine glass with pride.

"...You...work here..Sakura?", said Naruto.

"Yes...yes I do", lied Sakura. "How do you know my name???"

Never mind that, Sakura. Put the wine glass on the table, and walk away. Sakura's inner-soul pushed her to do devious things sometimes. The person in side of her was so convincing, though. It grew harder and harder not to listen.

Sakura gave a forced smile, and set the bubbling wine glass on the table. She left them with a short, uptight wave, and a fast sprint to her parent's house.

Anyone with a brain full of crap would know not to drink that, thought Naruto.

He gave a sweet, but forced smile to the other side of the rather cramped table. Naruto pushed the wine glass to Sasuke's end.

" I...had it ordered specially...for you..." said Naruto in a seductive way, and ending the line with a cute wink, inching closer to Sasuke.

To be so close to Sasuke burned Naruto, but he had to put up a convincing act, right? He didn't want to drink that slop Sakura probably poisoned. Sasuke could get poisoned, but Naruto had to live, he needed to be Hokage. Naruto didn't want to die!

Sasuke had a mind. He stared down at the green goo in disbelief. No way in Hell was he going to drink that crap. Though Naruto had a different view than Sasuke.

_"Hey...baby....", _Naruto delicately picked up the wine glass, and "fed" it to Sasuke. Naruto hated doing this, but he didn't want Sakura to see they hadn't had the drink yet, and Naruto wanted to convince Sasuke.

Sasuke drank down the glass. But almost instantly his eyes turned white, and he started coughing, coughing like he wanted to harvest one of his lungs. Sasuke got onto the floor and grasped his throat. It burned. His body was shaking tremendously, but then it stopped. Sasuke had a weird look on his face, and he was sort of blushing, as if he was high. Sasuke smiled, got up, and led Naruto by the arm into the back of the restaurant.

Naruto was utterly confused. Why had he led Naruto into the back of the restaurant? Sasuke was acting like he was drunk, it was strange. Had Sakura given him ecstasy? Naruto wasn't sure what it was really called, but he had heard about it from a group of teenagers. He was sleeping one night in a tree with his animal friends (don't ask) when the teenagers tried to burn the big Oak down. Naruto had tried to fight, but he didn't stand a chance against 3 boys. The Oak was eventually burned down, and Naruto got out of the fight with a bruise on his cheek.

Naruto snapped out of his flashback and focused on what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke slowly started to pull down his pants, his face was still red, and he was sweating.

_"OH MY GOD!!" _Naruto covered his eyes, trying to save himself from his post-Sasuke porn experience.

_Oh my god.... why's he doing this???? _

Naruto noticed that he was still in his girl form. Then he remembered he was stuck in it.

_Crap, why'd I have to be stuck as a girl now??!_

Sasuke's lower body had appeared, and he was advancing towards Naruto.

Just then, Sasuke's body trembled in pain, and he was out like a light, drooling on the floor.

Naruto opened his eyes and wiped the sweat of his head.

"God.... that was close..."

Naruto smiled to himself. His plan hadn't gone exactly as he thought. But he still had one. Naruto got a rope from inside his jacket (Now smaller, the girl's body had stretched it out, and was too small for "her") and advanced towards Sasuke. Naruto tied him up to a chair, leaving his bottom exposed for a bonus, and left the room. He was happy he had gotten his revenge on Sasuke, but he still couldn't get out of Sexy no Jutsu, and it was aching him. How long would he have to stay a girl? It was odd, and fairly embarrassing, but Naruto shook off that idea, and headed out of the restaurant before someone saw him.

After Naruto's exit, Sakura stepped into the back of the restaurant, searching for the dead Naruto. She came to an ill-lit room that was across the hall.

Sakura blushed heavily, and fell to the floor, her mouth drooling like a happy puppy. Sasuke sat in front of her, still unconsious.

----

Three hours later, Sasuke arose from his temporary sleep, to see Sakura lying in front of him unconsious. He took out an old butterfly knife, and cut through the rope easily. He stood up, flexed his muscles, stepped over the drooling Sakura, and left the restaurant. He was looking for the path the pretty blond girl took.

-----

Fifteen hours later, Sakura wakes up, but still a little dizzy. Six old men wer huddled around her, laughing and smiling, trying to do explict things to her.

"W...what?...", she was still alittle dazed. She noticed someone was pulling at her long shirt, and then she was fully awake to see the men in a tight circle, trying to have their way.

"I'LL GET YOU NARUTO!!!", and with that she pushed through the crowd, loosing a shoe, and tearing herdress/jumpsuit a man was holding onto.

She ran into the woods, her shortcut home. And also the route Sasuke takes to get to school, only to be stopped in midstep by a large pithole about 15ft deep.

"AIIIIIIIIIIII!!!", Sakura trips and lands herself in the pit. She begins to whimper, but then hears the six men coming her way. She quiets herself, and tries to conceal herself in the shadows and mud of the hole.

Then, and only then, she VOWS she will get Naruto back.

* * *

Sorry for the extra long chapter! dies from deprivation of sleep and rest 


	6. Repetitive

**Orange Day**

A day of reminiscence

* * *

A lone tear fell from the loud void. It was part of a web of noise. Horrible noise. But you couldn't hear the tear quite drop. The other cries were too loud and strong. The gasps rang out like a broken record, in repetition. Over and over, because Hell is repetitive. They played in unison, in an unknown concert, although each person was speaking at once. There was no order to this play, either. But then there was order. The red ink covered your eyes and mouth, as well as the ground around you, after you heard an infant cry, and a mother scream. A cat yelps, and then silent again in frightened respect. 

But then it is quiet. Almost quiet...Close by there is trembling and sweating. This tear wasn't really alone. There is quiet sobbing. An alien ringing runs through his ears. The cries were taken by surprise, and swallowed up by a child's angry fear. For that child, it would have felt better to cry with your parents, though you were crying for them. He held them in his blood-crusted arms. Their limp bodies were slashed and torn. They were already cold. They weren't alive; he couldn't even hold them. He kicked them aside; he didn't want to see their torn skulls and tissue. He put a hand on his own head, afraid he too would become like this, if he didn't hold it.

I should have helped. Bu I didn't. I am weak. I can't kill, I can't hate, and I am weak...

The little boy punched angrily at the ground. But then nausea took him. He awoke with the smell of blood that was left from the night before. He is soaked in it, and he feels sticky. His arms are still here, but his legs weren't. Wait, your legs are still here, they aren't yours though, they shouldn't belong to you. You are still alive, but your clan isn't. The monster yawns, smiles, and closes his red eyes that blare back at you. He starts to leave, and laughs. But only after he wipes his red hands on your wall scroll.

-------

For some reason, after he left the restaurant, he remembered things he didn't want to remember. It wasn't fair. Sasuke had spent his whole life trying to cover up his dead parents. And although he swore he would never forgive the killer, he wanted to forget that night. But Sasuke simply couldn't. It was as if he wasn't allowed to forget. Someone had internally cursed him for running away.

Sasuke walked along the cobblestone path, through the woods. It was the general way to his house. But he wasn't going home, of course. It was too early for that. And for once, he didn't feel like training, even though he should be training right now. He would go to the park, the blond girl would be there, or so he hoped. He needed a stress reliever, and she had helped him yesterday. Sasuke didn't really remember much of the night.

"Hahahaha! Hehehehe! Ahahaha!"

Sasuke looked back, and he saw a little boy around the age of five following him. Sasuke frowned, his nose wrinkled.

"Hahaha! Stupid! Ahahaha! Your pants!"

Sasuke looked down. He hadn't pulled his pants up. Wait, what?

"Shit"

Sasuke blushed, pulled his pants up, and took a different route through the forest.

----

It was pretty, sunny day. The soft breeze sent ripples through the pastel grass of Konoha. It wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold. Either way, the wind was equally revitalizing. You could hear a distant bark in the background music of the rustling leaves, which made the day seem like an old painting. It was quiet, and a little dreamlike. It was a great day to rest in the park. Naruto and a group of three other boys gathered around him. They listened to his careful instructions.

"See, you want the body to be thin, but not_ too _thin, like anorexic thin, got it? The height is important, you can't have her short, and you need tall. Think about the body of a women in your head", said Naruto with a smile, " and do this"

Naruto showed then a series of short, but complicated hand seals. Then he repeated them over and over again. Everyone stood up, and repeated after him in happy silence.

"Then repeat after me, "Sexy no Jutsu!"

-poof-

-poof-

-poof-

A group of women stood around Naruto. One had short black hair, with a large turtleneck covering a portion of the girl's delicate face. She had a pair of feminine black moon shades covering her brown eyes. It was a shame that she wore long, baggy shorts, she looked incredibly lean. Her arms were poised outwards, in a defensive pose.

Another had its hair in a short brown/blackish ponytail, extending outward to the blue sky. This one wasn't done as well as the first: the face had sunken bored eyes, the clothes were dirty, like something a man would wear, and the legs weren't shaven. The body held some muscle, instead of gentle curves. The mouth was not in a cute smile, but a pouty frown, and the arms were crossed against the chest, making her look angry.

The third was the absolute worst: The legs were short, and chubby. The face was pudgy and round, plus the cloths were too light around the sickening enormous body. At least the eyes had thick eyelashes, and were...purple. The hair was long, and an ugly brown color.

Naruto had a lot of work to do.

"Okay, okay, change back into regular form!"

Naruto put his hands over his eyes in disgust.

"Okay, _this _how you do it, watch closely, but not too closely... Sexy no Jutsu!"

-poof-

Just at that second, Sasuke walked along the path and into the meadows where Naruto was practicing, to see a heavy fog around three Ninja students. This caught Sasuke's attention, so he quietly snuck up and watched what was going on.

"There, that's how you do it!"

The three boys clapped, and smiled.

Sasuke saw his blond women. She obviously had long, blond hair pulled into two pigtails. She was in great shape, her body was perfect. She had gorgeous blue eyes that would make even the Hokage melt. Her cloths had grown tight, but looked good on her thin body. Her hands were on her hips, a classic, and cute pose. She smiled at the boys.

-poof-

Sasuke melted, for his perfect blong girl had changed back into...Naruto?

"What the fuck?" Sasuke felt like he never could get anything, because he was cursed, he had run away.

Sasuke grew angry, and ran up to Naruto, grabbed him by the shirt, and glared into those frightened blue eyes. Those eyes as blue as the calm sky above.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Any suggestions or comments would be thankful!

ja ne


	7. Raina

**Orange Day**

* * *

Sasuke knew Hell was repetitive, and that it would shape its appearance and perspective to fit anyone who dared enter the eternal abyss. It was true. Think of a world where your (literal) worst nightmares, fears, and hesitations became real, and where you were constantly surrounded by the people you hate. It would never get better. And the poor human soul that was confined to this place would live on false hope. There is no God in Hell, not even the Devil is a God in Hell. It is full of many dark tunnels and mazes. It is full with pits, and deformed humans and demons that reach out to you. It's really a sad place after all. Because the ones that live there are not praying to a God; they are praying to themselves. 

Sasuke ran these thoughts through his head over and over again. His face was tremendously close to Naruto's. His face was sweating with anger, his eyes were squinted and bloodshot, and still had a gorilla grip on blonde haired boy's shirt.

"Damn you...damn you....damn you Naruto..."

Sasuke lifted his fist, and punched Naruto on the jaw, making him disperse a fair amount of blood. The Uchiha threw him roughly to the ground, stepping on his chest and crunching it, squishing it like a roach, making it part of the earth. Killing it. Sasuke wasn't much satisfied with his play, so he kicked Naruto hard in the chest relieving him of the grip he had on that root, forcing him on his feet.

"Get up, you scumbag, fight me."

Naruto eyed Sasuke tiredly, almost sad, almost sorry for what he did. But Naruto wasn't sorry, and he wasn't a roach to be killed or squished. He thought of what his parents -wherever they are- would think of him if they saw him lying pathetically on the ground like this. He wouldn't let them see him like this. The year's biggest dropout slowly pulled himself up, rubbing his jaw at the same time, licking up all his lost blood. It tasted salty on his tongue. He wondered what Sasuke's blood tasted like. Was it different? He was from a lost clan, after all; everyone knew that. So was his blood the same? Or was it entirely different? Naruto thought he was different from Sasuke,but were they really that different? Naruto didn't have to wait; he was already charging up to Sasuke.

"AAAARRRGH!!"

Sasuke had easily blocked Naruto's punch with his left hand,though hewas right handed.

"Dumbass, I don't even need to practice to beat a dick like you," said Sasuke, carefully twisting Naruto's arm back, then kneeing him hard in the ribs. This caused Naruto to make a slight gurgling sound, and it sent him back to the ground, making him blind where he started.

"I'm not a bug, Sasuke!!!"

Naruto forced himself off the ground. He was not going to loose against Sasuke. He had something to fight for, he was not going to let pretty-boy Sasuke win everything. This time he was going to atone for everyone's mock-hate.Shikamaru and the others watched the fight in fearful respect, there arms poised at there sides, as if in silent salute.

"Of course you are, moron."

Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto and smiled. He threw himself in back of Naruto'slind spot with amazing speed, and tripped him, sending him back to the ground for the third consecutive time. Naruto hit his head on the ground, sending a hollow shock through his entire body.

"You piece of shit", said Sasuke. He looked down at Naruto. A sudden feeling of grief got him. He noticed that Naruto looked just him, and was in that same pose...when his...parents were killed. Naruto was trembling like mad, and couldn't control it. He was also sweating, wet tears escaping his face, accompanied by small sobs of anger. Naruto was like him. He was exactly like this boy he stood before. Sasuke knew that feeling of in-superiority. The black-haired boy turned away and ran. Ran like that night, so many years ago.

"Damn you...Naruto...damn...you....", said Sasuke as he ran through the forest.

Naruto stood up, ready to kick Sasuke in the face, but decided not to( couldn't find him..), and headed home through the woods with his head down.

Sasuke still sat there, in his favorite tree, not even bothering to wipe his face.

"I...am weak.... because...I..cannot..hate...?"

_That makes no sence._

Sasuke didn't _really_ believe the words he just said.

He gathered himself up, and took a different path through the woods. He was heading home, it was getting late anyways. Maybe today and the blond "girl" would fade away from his memory, and stay at the back of his mind. Of course it wouldn't happen, he was internally cursed, like the demon inside Naruto, they were _both internally _cursed. It didn't matter, Naruto really wasn't like him in a way. Sasuke is strong. Naruto is a scumbag. Those are two different things...right?

He couldn't believe the things he was saying.

_Sasuke, don't show any remorse for that idiot, get off your butt, and go home._

_----_

Naruto walked home to his empty house. He wouldn't get scolded by coming in late, no one lived with him.

-----

Sasuke walked home to his lonely house. He had no one waiting for him either. He'd told everyone he had parents. Self-deception always helps. If they believed it, he believed it.

He tucked himself in, and turned out the lights. Wait...what was that red glowing in the windowsill?

A tall man with identical features to Sasuke stepped into the dark room. The only difference were two long scars (wrinkles maybe?) running down the side of his face. It wasn't Naruto....

"I..Itachi??!!", screamed Sasuke. A sudden rage was boiling up inside him.

The figure didn't smile, but moved closer, a desendant from Hell. The monster that holds the door that separates it. Itachi closed his mouth, and his red eyes shown out from the shadows.

* * *

Arigato to _understar _for beta reading the first half of the fic... 

I won't be dealing with Sasuke for much longer, I just needed to set the story atmosphere, so don't worry, I just have to get his character clear.

Thanks for reading! remember R&R!!!


	8. Interrogation

**Orange Day**

_Many a man has finally succeeded only because he has failed after __repeated efforts. If he had never met defeat, he would never have known any great victory._

_-_anonymous

* * *

"Itachi..," growled Sasuke. The "denizen" of Hell stood perfectly still. The neck of his coat was covering half his face. The story behind the pattern of his coat was an interesting one. 

On an old plantation field, a red cloud gathered overhead. It was the same thing as a rain or snow cloud, though it was a faint red color. The workers kept picking cotton, ignoring the cloud. An hour later, the cloud seemed to grow in size. A sudden wind came, and it started raining. But the rain wasn't clear white, it was red, and thick like blood.

"You know, I look nothing like you, and I'm proud of that...," said Sasuke. He forced out a thin smile, his nose wrinkled. He stared at the red clouds on Itachi's kimono cape. Usually the Uchiha clothing line has a little blue fan on the back or side. It was the type of fan you could wave over a stew to cool it, which was the main infatuation of the Uchiha women. Of course the women made the clothes, so they were permitted to choose any "cute" pattern that was available to them. Sasuke wondered what woman had made Itachi's clothes.

The Uchiha boy shifted his gaze to the shiny lone kunai on is desk. It shone beautifully in the moonlight, then he gave his eyes back to Itachi. Though he was too scared to move his body that far. He couldn't even wriggle his pinkie. He was frozen.

Sasuke opened his mouth, then closed it.

_Black_

_Black_

_Black_

_Black_

Sasuke snapped out of a state of shock, and leaped towards the door, quickly grabbing the throwing knife in his hand. He tripped over a doll and went flying towards the stairs. Sasuke blocked himself from the harsh fall by his small arms, wrapped around his head.

The Uchiha boy forced himself to his feet, and stared forwards to meet the red eyes that were staring back at him. Sasuke threw the kunai as hard as his ability would allow him to the drifting shape on the wall.

After, Sasuke felt his ears ring, and his vision go white. He collapsed to the ground.

-----

Warm wind pursued its daily trail through the wind chimes. Sometimes the sound was annoying, like when it was a long day, and you wanted silence. Other days it was welcome with the breeze; it made you feel peaceful and sleepy.

Sasuke awoke. There seemed to be a leak in the roof. No...pretty boy stood up and wiped his face for some reason, shooing away that invisible fly. He looked around, and remebered he must have went to sleep on the floor. Sasuke went to his drawer and withdrew a second pair of jean-shorts and changed; he felt uncomfortable and sticky.

----

Naruto crept up to the Uchiha house. It seemed quiet; it didn't belong in a good morning like this. Naruto started to walk away, but then noticed some activity in the house and teleported to the window, leaving a hazy white mist behind him.

----

Sasuke lifted a wet cloth from the table and placed it on the wet spot on the floor.He felt embarrassed.

Under the wet spot was a box, black in color. Its hinges looked ancient. It smelled of intense incense that an old dying woman would clutter around her death-bed. Sasuke held it up to the light. It had a pretty red tint to it when put under the sunlight. He was hesitant to open it. The box was quite large, though it didn't feel like anything but dry air.

Sasuke ran up the stairs to further study it, noticing his kunai was gone. Where was his kunai? Using muscle memory, he guided himself down the stairs and to the wet spot. Ther he looked up to the wall. It made him at ease to see his kunai half-stuck into the wood wall. Black flames were coming from the end of it. Yes, black flames, not orange. Sasuke didn't dare go near them.

He ran up the stairs, sent the the box flying through the air, to hit the wall and land with a thud. There he waited for something hideous to happen. For something ugly to come out of that pretty box.

Nothing did at first, but as Sasuke crept closer, red liquid squeezed itself out of the enigmatic box. It kept coming, never stopping. He stepped even farther up to bloody carton, his hands covering his face, to protect him from the box. Sasuke ran up quickly to the box, and slipped, blood covering his face, and intruding into his mouth. Sasuke stood up and blood dripped out through his nose, he spit out the blood that was in his mouth.

-knock knock knock-

"I will kill you I will kill you I will kill you I will kill you I will kill you"

"Naruto?"

* * *

The 'cloud story' was found in a real clipping from a book. 

(Thanks to understar for beta-reading.)


	9. Someone other

**Orange Day**

:This means a _flashback_ is occurring:

**

* * *

**Sasuke looked down to see the 4ft 9 inch blond gnome standing in front of him, next to him stood Sakura, she had a worried look on her face, and her hands were pressed to her mouth, nervousness had taken it's toll on her. Naruto was standing dumbly at her side, probably the only chance he'd ever get to do so. 

" I...wanted to see if ...everything was okay...and so did Naruto...right...Naruto!" said Sakura. The innocence washed out of her pores.

Naruto looked down to his feet with an angry expression on his face. It was killing him to be this close to Sasuke. The sticky black aura that attached itself to Sasuke was putrid and vengeful; it killed babies and strangled cats. Sakura had forced him to stand here, he would really only do it for her.

"Last night we heard crashes..." said Sakura, blushing. Something adult was stirring in her mind.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to the black flames in his wall, they had disappeared-for now.

-Crash-

That was all Sasuke had to hear. He left the two dumbfounded at the door and ran to his room where the box was supposed to be. Almost slipping up the cracked Oak steps, he neared the sliding door to his room, and stopped to catch his breath.

-

Sakura punched Naruto on the head and said "Dumbass, let's go in!"

Nevertheless, Naruto walked behind Sakura, something a little child would do.

"It's...everything I didn't expect it to be...," said Sakura, more to herself than to Naruto. She flicked off a cluster of green crust from the table, and tried to get it off from under her fingernail. It wasn't messy, and it wasn't dirty either, nothing covered the floors besides a wet cloth. Sakura dismissed the clear shot of the kunai hanging from the wall. It was a wooden floor, like every home in Konoha. Nothing glorious or spectacular. Dust cluttered on the floor and in places you wouldn't think of, paint was peeling from the walls. Three small windows allowed light to enter the room, but so petite it shut out any chorus that tried to enter. No lights were found, just candles...how...old...the wick was close to it's end, dried wax collected on the side of the brass holders. The candle itself was yellow and worn. Seven steps led upstairs. Not carpeted, a couple scrolls hung from the wall in a language unknown to even Sakura, Naruto found it funny Sasuke had been collecting Scrolls. How unmanly. Naruto closed his eyes and did a silent laugh in the air as he walked up the cracked Oak steps.

Sasuke opened the sliding doors to his room; the screen had frost on it. He stepped inside and felt cold. He never felt cold...It was 87 degrees out right now (or so he thought). Blood secreted out from the cracks in the sliding doors, and bathed Sasuke's feet, making him flinch from the immensely horrific stench. His body slipped and collided straightforward into...the red wall? Yes. Covering the wall was an immense painting. It didn't quite look like it was in blood, because it was thick, and it wasn't running. It hadn't gone brown from being exposed to the air. Over Sasuke's bed was a 'painting' of a _child. _Though she wasn't crying next to her mother, she was smirking, her left hand held up part of the squished skull that had been ripped from the mother's head. Quick lines resembling something similar to veins dripped blood from the exposed interior of the brain. A fistful of hair still held onto the scalp made with long thin strokes of an ordinary calligraphy pen. Around the children, dead adults, mutilated adults, and child were crowded around each other. None held happiness on their face but the one child in the middle. This continued, until the wall stopped, then it began about two more times, but the little girl was repeated, only the dead were. _It must feel good to kill..._

Sasuke shook that barbaric idea out from his head, and turned to the door to meet two surprised Ninja: Sakura had her hands over her face, but was still peeking out through her middle and index fingers. Naruto had his hands straight down his sides; sweat was brewing behind his neck.

On the right side of Sasuke's bed was a scroll, it was written in an unknown language, identical to the one's on Sasuke's wall. This one was different, though. Sasuke slipped his feet through the thickening blood on the floor, and reached his hand out to meet with the watery text, the vibrations from his touch sent little waves through the face of the scroll, much like the surface tension a bug would use to get across a river. Sasuke saw black...

:_Mom...moma...are you...dead? Wake up...wake up...Mom...help...stop it...don't fool around...you aren't dead...you aren't dead..._

But she was dead. And you know it...everyone is...because...you are weak...you are _nothing_ (Sasuke wipes his face, and slips, falling on top of his mother, and seeing her torn face, her white skin stained red, he'd have to burn her, and keep this a secret)

"Secret...secret...":

Sasuke withdrew his hand from the scroll, in a poof of black vapor the scroll disappeared. He could feel someone's hand helping him up. He didn't try to resist, he was too tired.

"Naruto...we have to get help! But we can't leave him here!"

Sakura dragged Sasuke into his bed and covered him, but the blanket's tips were red and sticky. Naruto and Sakura ran out of the house, almost slipping down the stairs. Sakura's hands were dyed red, and she unceasingly wiped them on her Tao dress as they ran out into the woods, dodging trees and stumps. Neither of them talked.

"YAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto tripped on a stone and both went flying...into a hole?

"-Cough cough-Naruto? What happened?"

Feeling the cold dirt and seeing the darkness showed her they had fallen into someone's prank. Naruto grunted to let her know he was there, not like she cared...

"This is the fricken second time I have fallen into this hole...", Sakura aimed this at Naruto, like he had something to do with it.

"It must have been the hole I dug two days ago...wait...what did you just say?" said Naruto.

"I said I'll have to kill you later if we get out of this hole"

"But It's only fifteen feet up...we can use jut-"

"Shhhhh! I hear something...Naruto, why the Hell are you breathing so hard?"

Naruto held his breath to disprove Sakura's accusation.

"Oh, crap", said Sakura, remembering the old men that had followed her. A light giggling was coming from the other side of the hole. The hole where no one can hear you scream...

* * *

Ah, been a while since I updated.

Thanks to CackleRubblePop/KawaiiMisha-san/understar/magical-flyingdragon/wyldcat/Unita vis fortior/MalletweilderofDoom/ and the anonymous 8 for reviewing.

Next chapter: Who is this weirdo! Is that herpes under that mask? "OH MY GOD! WE ARE LATE FOR THE EXAM!" Where is Sasuke? Sakura strives to get stronger!

Next time: For your convenience


	10. convenience

**Orange Day**

* * *

For your convenience

Sakura did two basic tigerish seals with one hand, covering her lower self with the other (she wasn't about to take any chances with an old man in the hole). A small blue flame came from the tip of her index finger, keeping its little body hovering over the nail. The bottom ballpoint of the flame swayed from left to right slowly, even though there was no air in the dry hole. She hesitantly crawled across the floor of the hole with a convincing look of concentration, sarcasm and fear to the giggling shadow.

"Ah! Old... man," Sakura ducked and fled back to the other end of the hole, dirtying her knees and scraping her pale delicate legs on tiny pebbles. Dirt got under the skin, making it sting.

Naruto put his arms up and reached for the pack with his weapons, even though he couldn't see them and didn't know where the old perverted man was. He was careful to make sure he had greased them, they go faster that way, thoughthey are slippery.

"I'm not..(giggle) old. I'm...(giggle) ...twenty-six"

The cloud overhead slightly and slowly freed the sun's rays, sending them off the hole, descending downwards; hitting the two ninja and the giddy person hidden in shadows.

The light reflected on a shiny Konoha head protector to the far left. This seemed to relax them, as Sakura stopped whimpering and Naruto snorted.

"Hey, old man, what are you doing in this hole?" asked Naruto with a grin.

There was a faint snicker, nothing more. Naruto got annoyed and stood up. The pressure of not being answered was like a sin to his manhood. If you had a voice, you were not to be ignored. People that ignored each other were of a psychological insecurity. By neglection, you feel as if someone _wants_ you to listen; thus you are needed. The children in Naruto's class- had they felt worthless, thus ignoring Naruto to make themselves feel better? No, that probably wasn't the case. Though Naruto didn't know now, he would. Someday, he would.

He had been ignored all his life...until he was a...No, he wasn't a ninja yet. The test was today! Haha, It mattered so much it wasn't funny, and didn't need a reason to be thought of. It mattered? He didn't want to think that deeply, but he did know he wasn't going to be brushed off by some weirdo, and he wasn't going to be laughed at, and he was going to pass the exams...hopefully. He was going to win Sakura over by protecting her...and he was going to be a ninja in doing so.

As stubborn as Naruto was, he still was afraid, so he knelt back down and waited for the light. This might be his first fight against a _real_ opponent. He'd just wait for the sun to get to the right angle...and.. .

-

Sasuke opened his eyes and smelt that crisp air...But there was no crisp air, he was in his room! No...wait...

The boy flexed his fingers and met with solid, cold ground. Grass tickled his knees and a dog barked unconsciously in his afternoon slumber. The cicadas were strangely quiet. On a regular day they were uncontrollably loud and obnoxious. But today there were one or two screeching sounds per minute, nothing more. The wilderness was dead!

He could have sworn he was in his room, where the idiot and that _other person_ left him. He told himself he had been sleepwalking, even though it may not have been entirely true. So, he lay there, and didn't quite get up. The sun was warm after all, why would he get up?

-

Sakura looked to the reverse side of the hole; her first thought at a time like this was to screech, even though the man was of "her kind". However, she could taste Naruto's dirty hand on her mouth, which muffled anything she tried to scream out to the invader and trespasser.

"Shh," Naruto whispered to her. If she made one move, he might attack, and a perfect defense was almost always a good offense. "I'll handle this," the blonde-haired boy muttered, looking straight. He wasn't really thinking _why_ he said what he said. But the way it sounded to him, it _was _the right thing to say, at the least of course.

Amazing. He'd said exactly the right thing, at exactly the right time. This must be his lucky day. God had coughed in Naruto's cereal, and had relieved himself in his milk, thus, creating...good luck? A chance? There _is a God!_

Naruto drew out a kunai with a tremulous hand, and a body that seconded that motion. The atmosphere had grown colder, harsher, darker; the perverted old man in the corner had stopped his snickering. The tension was building, the suspense threatening. He couldn't stand it. The orange boy thrust himself into the air, kunai in hand.

Metal clashed with metal as the sun's stalling and clumsy rays ran down the tunnel. Naruto opened his eyes (they were closed) to see a second kunai forcing his away. The push was forceful, Naruto couldn't pull the throwing-knife back to his body, and it went, flinging somewhere to the left of the hole, de-bedding earth and a couple of stray weeds that lay there. His hand was still in air clasping the invisible knife, when he felt his feet relinquish the hold he had on the ground.

"What!" Naruto was "gently" thrown over to the other side of the hole, his orange suit scraped against the dirt floor until it reached the crusted wall with a thud.

The spikey-haired, 6 ft tall man stood up, adjusted his vest, and pulled his pants a little further down his waste, they were riding up, and it was getting a bit uncomfortable. A lazy pupil studied the faces of the two surprised Ninja that stared back at him, unbelieving. He sat back down and adjusted the head protector that covered nearly his whole face, like he was hiding something. He coughed once, and then stopped reading his book to wipe dirt from his underside.

The two Ninja watched the man, as if expecting him to justify his presence in the hole. But he didn't, and they stared at him with ardent confusion, their mouths open. Naruto pulled his pants farther up, shook his head, and stood up to look at the strange man... that had thrown him...with ease. Naruto turned his gaze to Sakura, who was staring back at him with a question:

How are we going to get out of a hole this deep!

Nothing could get Kakashi's eyes away from the book he was reading...besides a bunch of low life "Ninja" who couldn't get themselves out of a measly hole. They were crap from the roadside, thinking they could do something great, thinking they _could_ even hold the name of ninja, even think about "shinobi". Maybe he was thinking to less of them. They were only small children, afterall.

He looked up from his book and said " Haha, a Ninja who cannot help himself is useless, and scarcely a ninja at all. Go home little lady (he said in Sakura's direction) and help with the cooking or take care of your Grandma. You can't possibly become a ninja. As for you..."

"But I don't have a Grandma...!"-

Kakashi's lazy gaze seemed harsher (turned to Naruto). The flicker in his eye had erased, meaningful pathos shown through the seal that was his mask. He put his book into a slip on his vest, while giving a good effort to ignore the accusing looks the 'others' gave him. Kakashi gave one last look at the two ninja before him, and did a two hand seal, leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke. It smelt like...anger...No, it was regret.

-

Sasuke sat at the edge of a tall Oak tree, which was close to the entrance of the Hospital. Its leaves were thick, no one would see him come, and no one would see him leave. It was a good price to pay, since he had carried his aching body across the Hospital 'campus'. If they had seen him like this, those overacting, underpaid secretaries would never let him leave. He didn't even know why he had bothered to climb this high. He was safe. No one would come and bother him.

Sasuke coughed as a thick white smoke collapsed around him, and disappeared to show a man that looked young, but had a useless flop of grey hair. The book he had used as a drug was still in his vest, though he had a calm look on his face. He didn't look like he was smiling, however. Kakashi reached out to Sasuke, and rocketed ninja style to the booming voice of Iruka, and the beginning of the end.

* * *

Thanks to understar-sama for beta reading and helping me do away with...my...writer's block (which isn't laziness...). Thanks to all the readers! 

Note: I was going to have Kakashi say something like "It's cooler in the hole" When Naruto asked him why he was in the hole and hadn't gotten out. And you can see some of the favoritism Kakashi has over Sasuke in the later series and manga. I was also going to have Naruto say something about Kakashi having genital herpes under his mask, only to be punched by Sakura. She explains to him where genital herpes is...quietly...and them he nods and they continue. But, I was alittle afraid to do that.

Next Orange Day:_ Do Naruto and Sakura make it on time? Will Naruto be accepted as a Shinobi? And...Naruto still doesn't have a gift for Sakura. Sasuke get's bombarded with gifts, as usual. Naruto sneaks into Sasuke's house...and finds out some valuable information. And, how DO they get out of that hole?_

Remember: Orange Revolution coming soon


	11. Rejected!

**Orange Day**

* * *

Naruto winced under the not-so-hot sun. It was definitely cooler in the hole, but he didn't feel like being there. He wanted to go home. And stay home. At least _she_ was there. At least Sakura was with him. Although she wasn't exactly 'physically' with him. Twiddling her thumbs and rocking back and forth in a spastic manner wasn't what Naruto had thought of earlier. It was best to leave her alone, however; he didn't want to wake up the cold person inside her. Which was not really 'inside' her at all, but rather _was_ her. 

A spiky-haired shadow loomed over the hole, stomping out what light had decided to escape into the impermeable layers of darkness.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody down there?" The cheery tone of Kakashi echoed into the chasm. "I have a rope!" His amused chuckle was horribly annoying. Kakashi knew all-too-well that they were down there.

Naruto secretly groaned as the harsh fiber of the life-saving (or life-destroying; it's all perspective here, people) rope was dropped down the hole. Sakura glanced skyward, almost cried as she hurried before her teammate had the chance (Made him promise he wouldn't look up) and happily gripped the rope (Kakashi smiling stupidly as if nothing had happened). Naruto waited for her to ascend into the light. He looked down at his feet. He wasn't a perv. And he didn't feel like winning over Sakura today. The blonde-haired boy half-tugged the rope, half-crawling up the sides.

Sakura smiled and hugged the old man gingerly for his rescue efforts, and skipped down the cobblestone trail to the Academy. She didn't look back once, but then remembered Sasuke's state which destroyed her mood. She slumped the rest of the way to see if Naruto was coming close behind her. But he wasn't, and she felt depressed and lonely. Life wasn't always grand; you have to put up with the way things go, disagreeable or not.

Naruto gave a deadly eye to Kakashi, who in turn looked away and scratched his neck. The man disapeared behind a smoky mist (making Naruto cough ). The blondie walked down the path to the Academy. The excitement of a forehead protector was old news and buried. He didn't really care anymore.Once again, life wasn't always grand, but people try time and time again to make it that way. Never succeeding, but still closer to their goal then before. Naruto looked up to burning sun and ran down the path to the Academy. An epiphany had awoken.

Sakura growled at Ino as she took her seat next to Sasuke. The pinkie smiled at him, but was ignored, and the boar gave a warning glare as she sat next to Hinata. Sasuke held a jaded but cool look on his face. Even without the full power of a Shinobi, he was glorious in her eyes. But it was only a little fantasy of hers, the closest she could get to him was this seat, and nothing more. She gave up and stared ahead at Iruka, waiting for him to say "Sakura".

Naruto jumbled in the room, and gave a huge grin to anyone bored enough to look at him. Sure, there were groans, but he focused on the floor and that back seat that was his advocate.

Everyone settled down and Iruka started the tests. Three judges were to decide your skill in Jutsu, technique, and basic skill, while fiddling with their pencils and scratching their chins. Each had a pair of spectacles; no one doubted each needed them. At little desks they sat, and didn't say a word, and made little use of their writing utensils, as if each of them had had a perfectly good memory since birth. There was a rumor going around that, in fact, everyone was to be graduated. No one was left behind, even if they lacked the ability to wipe themselves or balance on one foot. Some said that the test was hard, with little rewards. No one pasted it, it was a joke. But that one was one of Neji's empathic-and-always-wrong theories.

Naruto gulped in air and didn't let it out when his name was called. He shakily stepped up in front of the judges like it was Judgement Day of the second coming. Because in a sense it was. He was a no talent loser with no destiny because no one had probably thought to give him one. He would end up like nothing if he didn't pass this test. Even a ninja wasn't was most revered career.

Out of a multiple chin, a judge cracked, "Do a level one Dopple-Ganger of your present state."

Naruto nodded and groaned at the same time, this was his worst skill.

An hour later Naruto sat in the sun and rolled the sleeve up on his orange sweatshirt. He had left his much-loved goggles at home; he didn't think they would be missed, but he was wrong. It was one of those quiet afternoons where you would be drenched in sunlight; happy, and in silence. Nothing at all was to bother you, and you felt tired from the sun's rays and wanted to sleep, but you didn't. And you could hear the distant yells and laughs of kids enjoying themselves on a playground, or just sitting on a hill thinking about the day. The happy cries and shouts weren't too far off. But he could still hear the noise clearly. This time it bothered him.

Naruto looked to the ground and waited for sunset, though he heard someone approach behind him. It was Sakura, the light from the sun glinted off of her new Konoha head protector. She smiled at him, meaning she felt bad he wasn't promoted. He didn't know why she was there, because her mother had called for her to come back several times. She didn't want her perfect daughter to be tainted by the demon fox child. But Sakura ignored that and stood in back of him with her hands tucked away behind her back. She leaned slightly over and her tao dress fell over her knees. Small ripples caused by the wind wrinkled her skirt, while still keeping its beauty.

She lingered there a moment, like to make a desicion. But the answer didn't come. Like the wind she stood up and left. He could see her Mother dragging her away.

Uchiha came next, but he wasn't as comforting. He wasn't smiling, a determined frown was across his face. They weren't yet rivals, Sasuke had become a shinobi,though Naruto got into a fighting stance waiting for the next action the other would take, and the next chance. Each time closing in on the goal that was set so far away.

* * *

Thanks to understar-sama

There may be one chapter after this (wasn't the best one either, I think). Thanks to all the readers and reviewers up to this point.

FINALOrange Day: Why does Kakashi have a second head protector in his hand? WIll Naruto graduate after all? What will he have to do to earn it? Valentines Day comes to Konoha. What will Naruto have waiting for Sakura? And did I see a card for Naruto in someone's hands?

also: the beginning of the end. Orange revolution :sequel:


End file.
